


Reunited

by azalea_hawthorne



Category: Westing Game - Ellen Raskin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_hawthorne/pseuds/azalea_hawthorne
Summary: Just a short T.R. x Theo reunion fic, enjoy!





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore these two characters and in dire need of more content on them! Let me know what you think :)

“I am humble to present this year’s valedictorian, our youngest in school history, Tur- T. R. Wexler!” Flora could be heard from the depths of the crowd cheering madly, calling out to Alice, proud laced in her voice. It took Grace all she had to get Flora to sit back down, so the 16-year-old girl could start her carefully planned speech. T.R., as calm and collected as she always was, took a deep breath and began. Jake was not sure if the wetness in his eyes was from how proud he was of his little girl or how hard his wife was squeezing his hand.   
-  
Grace went to great lengths to make sure her daughters graduation party was the event of the year, even if T. R. had insisted several games of chess were to be set up throughout the restaurant. Why she would want such a boring game at a grand party like this, she would never know. Yet, in the three years since the end of the Westing game, her and T.R. had grown to understand one another much better and surprisingly, she would do anything to make her little girl, who is not so little anymore, happy.  
It was no surprise that Grace would hold the party at her Hoo’s on First. Nor was the fact that all the heirs were the first to be invited a shock either. It had not been so much during the game where they became close but, in the years following that they truly bonded. Although several of the original tenants of Sunset towers had moved since, such as Crow and Otis and the boys, Theo and Doug, they all gladly took the trip on that early summer weekend to not only celebrate T. R. but to be able to see all the heirs back in one place again.   
-  
Baba quietly twisted and weaved the long thick hair into a hairdo her fingers had come to forever memorize. She realized this may be the last time she may ever be granted the opportunity to do this for her Alice, who was leaving her in a short few days. T. R. wanted to begin classes as quickly as she could, so once she received the anticipated acceptance letter to her dream school, she did not hesitate to jump at the chance of summer classes. 

“All done. Now come, they are waiting for you,” Baba whispered, placing a soft kiss on the head of the child she had grown to love. Alice stood, gracefully turning and smoothing her flowing white dress down. Baba still could not believe how grown up and beautiful she had become. Her quick eyes were highlighted by her sharp and matured features. It was a good thing she had preferred books and studying over the countless boys throwing themselves at her, or else Jake would have had a heart attack. However, it was most certainly Alice’s wittiness and intelligent mind that both drew in those around her yet kept them a safe distance away.   
\-   
J. J. Ford looked on from afar with admiration as she saw her protégé laugh and converse with his older brother. Theo had indulged Chris in a game of chess set up near the window, facing the ground where the Westing house once had been. Theo had only been back to Sunset towers a handful of times since he left to get his journalism degree. He usually was greeted warmly by the other tenants, yet he had not seen Turtle since the day he first left. 

Angela, being the kind soul, she was, floated through the room tending to the needs of others, ensuring they had a drink and were enjoying themselves. However, she also kept a close eye on her partner, who was engrossed in a conversation with Mr. Hoo, making sure she was not having one too many drinks. 

Theo was so deep in thought about his next move, unsure which strategy he wanted to put forth, it caused him to miss Graces booming voice over the speaker introducing the star of the night. Theo had also not even notice his brother stealthy leave the table to hunt down some egg rolls from a wandering Mrs. Hoo. It was not until the graduate sneaked up behind him, examining the board and said,

“It really is simple, ya know. You’re overthinking it.” Theo watched as an arm extended behind him and within two moves checkmated his no longer participating opponent. T. R. came into view, a smile on her face, happy knowing that someone enjoyed her chess game idea. Theo sat glued to his seat. Her voice had not changed one bit, but she looked so much older; she was breathtaking. Was this really the Turtle he met that chilly day so many years ago? Was this really the Turtle whose braids he’d pull, only to be kicked in the shin a moment later? 

“Turtle?”

“Most people call me T. R. now,” she shortly prompted, shrugging her exposed shoulders. She took notice of how much older he looked, how he had a high-quality pen and pad sitting next to him. She always did have a crush on him, but every time he came to visit she could not bring herself to see him, preoccupied with studying or a book. She figured he still thought of her as the little Turtle, who was too immature to pay any attention too. How ironic it was that only a few years could drastically change two people.

“You look stunni-”

“Oh, please don’t flatter me, we both know whose idea it was for me to wear this girly dress,” she blushed heavily at his comment, turning away to hide her red face. She noticed Doug Hoo on the other side of the restaurant, heading their way, sporting a new shiny medal around his neck; his mother must have asked him to wear it. She had been talking to Theo for no more then 30 seconds but already dreaded having their encounter end. Theo pulled her from her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

“Well, I think it suits you, T. R… I didn’t know you played chess?” It did not sound right, “T.R.,” coming from his mouth. She smiled though, brightly, thinking about Sandy, who had wished her congratulations that morning over their weekly chess game. 

“I started playing a few years back. Looks like you need a better teacher though,” she laughed at how he scrunched his nose at her comment, giving her pointed look before laughing himself. She had never told anyone about her secret, her Sandy. Yet, looking into his sparkling eyes, she felt the pull to spill herself to him, to reveal the Turtle only a few truly knew. What was she thinking? 

“Hey guys! Congrats T.R.!” Doug cheered, pulling the two out of their shared moment.

“Thank you, Doug! But I can see my mother waving me over now so, I’ll leave you guys to it.” With that, T.R. skirted away, as quickly as she came. Doug engaged his former partner in conversation of sports, college and all the things that needed to be caught up between the two. However, it was evident that Theo was not paying attention, his gaze always following the only girl in white throughout the night.   
-  
T. R. felt his eyes boring holes right through her, yet she continued with her night, knowing it could not mean anything. Even so, she would sneak a few of her own glances when she was certain he wasn’t looking. Knowing full well she may not see him for who knows how many years again. She really hoped that would not be the case. 

As the night came to end, T.R. was seen saying goodbye to those who had a long drive until they could safely be in bed. She quickly said goodnight to the residents of Sunset Towers, happy to know she will see them once more before she leaves. T.R. was nowhere to be found when Theo needed to take Chris back down to their apartment for his nightly medicine. He sighed softly and patted his brothers shoulder, waving goodbye to those still mulling about the restaurant. T.R. emerged from the kitchen a moment later.   
-  
Much to T. R. and Theos disappointment, they did not see each other after that night. T. R. settled into her new college dorm, still trying to accustom herself to her roommate’s bubbly personality. While, Theo returned to his daily life in his apartment on the other side of the country. It had been two weeks since her party, and a week and half since he left, did Grace not do as she promised? Did Turtle not get his letter?  
-

Dear Turtle,   
Sorry I can’t seem to bring myself to call you T.R., it is too formal for my taste. I hope you do not mind. I had a wonderful time at your party last night. Its crazy to think that you are finally in college. It seems like we were both playing the game only yesterday. Me running through the halls, hoping to avoid the kick I knew I would get. Good times. I know my parents already gave you a card and gift, so you may be wondering why I am writing to you. Well, to be honest, neither do I, but I felt this urge to spill myself to you, so I guess that is what I am trying to do. I am happy I was able to see you. You looked radiant, I could barely take my eyes off you. I know we were never close and it has been a while, but I would really love to know what is going on in that brain of yours. Now as an English and journalist major, I find letters to be the best way to communicate and establish an emotional connection from far away. It requires time and attention and it’s a tangible way to know the other is here. But if you decide to respond I will let you pick how, I have attached a note card with my email, address and phone number. I really hope I hear from you soon, Turtle.  
Your move,  
Theo T.   
-  
The sun barely had its head above the horizon when T.R. laid out a blanket and settled herself in for a Sunday morning on the campuses quiet lawn. She hummed along with the singing birds and smiled softly when she saw Theos letter sticking out of her bag. She decided today was the day she would write hers back, when she had a clear head and reread the letter at least 50 times. 

The sun finally awoke and greeted T.R. with sunshine and warmth. She sighed at the peace and joy she felt. She had written only two words “Dear Theo,” but she knew this was the start of a brand-new journey and she could not wait to see where it would take her.


End file.
